Various arrangements have been provided for transferring anesthetic between an anesthetic container and an anesthetic gasifying apparatus. One such anesthetic transfer arrangement is disclosed in British Patent No. 1 394 216. This arrangement includes a connector in the form of a plastic hose in which channels are formed. One end of the plastic hose is provided with a bottle stopper for connection with an anesthetic container. The other end of the hose is adapted for connection to an anesthetic gasifying apparatus. This arrangement has no valve or other mechanism for controlling the flow of anesthetic through the connector during anesthetic transfer and, due to the risk of anesthetic escape, cannot be used in operating rooms. Therefore, it is common practice with such known arrangements to fill or tap the anesthetic gasifying apparatus beneath a closed hood outside the operating room. Furthermore, the structural configuration of the known arrangements require the operator to constantly hold the anesthetic container in a particular position in order to control the flow of anesthetic.